Silver Lining
by sakura blossom737
Summary: Kagome's parents die and she is sent to live with her god father and his two sons. i wonder who they could be. (SesshouKag)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own inuyasha or ANY of the characters from the show.... Why must you torment me!!!??? :( Silver Lining: Chapter One Kagome screamed as loud as she could "HELP! Some one PLEASE help me!" she cried uncontrollably into the night air, snow falling all around her, contrasting with her dark raven hair. The 7-year-old girl was clinging to her father's dead body for dear life. She looked into his face" please daddy wake up!" she sobbed shaking her fathers fallen form. As soon as she realized that her father was not going to wake up she ran into the house to see how her mother was. Inside the house everything was broken glass everywhere, Kagome found her mother's body slumped in the corner. She was dead but little Kagome didn't know it. "Mommy...mommy!?" she shook the woman "please mommy we have to leave before the bad men come back!" She got no answer. Kagome shook harder and screamed, "PLEASE MOMMY! I don't want to be alone!" Still nothing. She leaned up and touched her mother's face, "so cold" she said in a soft sad voice. The girl got up and went through the kitchen to the open back door; she stood there in the kitchen looking at both her parents' dead bodies. She sank to the floor crying remembering how all this had happened.  
Flash Back Kagome and her mother had been sitting in the living room talking and such, as her mother brushed her hair. Her father was in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner, and making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow. It would be Kagome's birthday and she would be 8! Then all of a sudden Kagome's mother gasped, her eyes closing tight. "Mommy? What's wrong mommy!?" little Kagome turned in her mother's lap to get a better look at her. Her mother's eyes snapped back open. "O-god! ...NO!" she whispered horrified. "Mommy what's wrong?" She didn't answer the little girl,"Yukito!" she screamed for her husband, holding Kagome close to her body and running her fingers though her daughters long raven hair. A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes maybe in his late twenties came as soon as he heard his wife, "Lilly what's wrong?!" a look of fear coming into his features at seeing his wife's horror stricken face. "They're coming for her!" She whispered almost as if she was afraid they would hear her. "NO... NO...are you sure!?" Yukito said in the same horrified tone as his wife. She simply nodded, and turned to Kagome "Kagome please go upstairs and hide don't come down no matter what you hear! Do you understand me!?" she asked in a firm tone. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
Kagome had just gotten to the top of stairs when the door was blasted open, and a group of men came into the room. Her mother turned her head towards the noise she was shot in the chest...being thrown back into a corner smashing into the grandfather clock standing their. She was dead before her body hit the clock. "MOMMY!!" Kagome screamed running down the stairs to where her mother's body lay. She kept screaming for her mother. Yukito came and grabbed her." NO! we CAN"T leave her!!! MOMMY!!!" The girl screamed clinging to her mother, her father pulled her "there is nothing we can do!" he had tears in his eyes. Pulling her again finally getting her to release the dead woman. But her mother's locket broke in the process Kagome clung to it for dear life, still screaming for her mother over her fathers shoulder. They ran through the kitchen and out the back door. The men were outside in a second taking there time, the father was harmless, it was the mother that needed to be killed right from the start, and the child was to young to know what she was or what she was capable of...they thought they had this all under control.... They thought wrong.  
Outside The only place left to go was the woods to their right. The men were stationed in front, be hind, and blocking the house to left of them. Kagome's father clutched his daughter to him he new he wouldn't make it out of this alive, but there was hope for kagome, "Kagome" he whispered to her in a low voice only she could hear "I'm going to put you down and when I do I want you to run as fast as you can through the woods to Keade's house...do you understand!?" she snffed,tears still streaming down her face. "no daddy I won't leave you!" she said in the same hushed and frightened voice as her father's. The men were coming in closer. There was no time. Youkito shifted kagome so instead of looking over his shoulder she was now facing him her big watery blue eyes looking into his own green ones tears streaming down both their faces. "you HAVE to, Kagome runaway and don't look back NO MATTER WHAT!" without another word or an answer from her he put her down. "but daddy-""GO!!" he yelled pointing to the forest. She turned around and ran as fast as she could into the forest, snow falling all around her. She could hear the faint yell of "get her!" and her father's yells as he tried to fight the men off. She ran in the dark only partly knowing where she was it all seemed like a dream, her midnight tresses flowing freely behind her. Kagome didn't even feel the cold as her bare feet carried her through the snow, she heard some one behind her but didn't stop. Then a gunshot the bullet hit the tree beside her but she kept on going, till someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She screamed holding her hands in front of her face, a light pinkish purplish glow came from them. Kagome had her eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them the man was knocked out. She looked around trying to find the cause of it. But was interrupted in her search when she heard a man scream, her head snapped in the direction she heard it from. "daddy" she whispered. Knowing that even though she wasn't suppose to go back she HAD to, she couldn't leave her father with those bad men. Running as fast as her little legs would carry her kagome got there just in time to see her father on his knees blood everywhere! Again tears came and she couldn't stop them. She was coming closer when a man came towards her father... and fired a single shot... into her father's head. His body fell limply to the ground. "NOOOOO!!! DADDY!!" she screamed running over to her father's body holding him as close as she could the blood staining her white night gown. "get the girl" she faintly heard one of the men order. Kagome was in too much of a rage and consumed by sadness to care what was going on. Her eyes had gone a purple color, and as a few men reached out to grab her they were blown back a good ten feet by what seemed like a lightning bolt. Only it came from the girl. When they took a closer look at the girl they could see a strange dome covering the girl and her father's lifeless body. "what the hell!?" a man yelled he ordered another man to go in and get the girl but to his frustration the same thing happened again. They had no time to wait they had to get out of their before the cops showed up. "lets get the hell out of here!... she won't be a problem without someone teaching her to control her powers they'll just become on" Kagome's eyes cleared, she looked around and found herself and her father alone the men had left...or were hiding... she didn't know which. Then she turned to look at her father again......  
end of flash back Kagome curled up in a ball crying whispering for help because she had no voice left. She heard a crunching of snow and became afraid that the men were back, looking around for a minute she decided to hide in one of the cupboards.  
Keade She walked through the snow to the Higurash's house after being woken up to all the noise. Sensing some thing was wrong she came as fast as her old legs would allow her. When she finally came into view of the home she was horrified at the site she saw. All along the ground in the back of the house was blood... and a few feet away from the door lay a body...she came closer. "Yukito" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Then it hit her...what must have happened and why who ever did this was here..."Kagome... not the child!" Running inside the house it was a mess she saw Lilly's body in the corner, more tears came to her eyes but she healed them back, 'first the child' she thought. "Kagome!" she called out hoping and praying to all the gods that she was not already dead. "Kagome, please if you can hear me its Keade!" their was a sound coming from the kitchen. Keade could see the top of Kagome's head as she came out of one of the bottom cupboards. "KEADE!" Kagome squealed at seeing a friendly face though her voice was a bit raspy from the screaming and crying the night's events provoked. Throwing herself into the old woman's arms knocking the old woman to the ground. "O-child how are you is any thing wrong?!" Keade continued to make sure no harm had come to the child till Kagome started to pull on Keade's arm, "come on we have to help mommy and daddy!" she pleaded. The old woman turned sad eyes to the child "Kagome...I am sorry I can not." " but I've SEEN you help people before you helped me when I broke my arm! Why won't you help mommy and daddy!!!???" "because Kagome...I can heal the living... but I can not bring back the dead." Shocked and sad all over again, Kagome curled up on the floor and cried till she fell asleep. When Keade was sure the child was asleep she picked up the phone from the counter and called the police. The old woman waited with the sleeping girl till the cops showed up, " happy birthday Kagome" Keade whispered to the girl sleeping in her lap.  
  
AN: This chapter and the second chapter maybe the third chapter (probably not) are going to show you what it was like when Kagome's parents died and having to go live with Mr. Inutaihou and his two sons (sesshou and inu) then they will grow up!( and love will begin!( I PROMISS it will get better! All your favorite characters are in here...I think you'll even like naraku in this story...I tell you a secret shhhh don't tell no body! He's gonna be a pothead in this story! YEP YEP! I think it will be grate! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!!! =.= cuz we ALL know review's make writers happy and happy writers make faster updates and faster updates makes happy readers!! So YAY for everyone! I except flames...as long as they aren't you no just plain mean!...I never did nuthin you! Pouts I but I do take advice and what not too! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...my life is sad....goes to the corner in her round room...and cries  
  
Silver Lining The police came and went. There was really nothing they could do, kagome never saw any of their faces and Keade wasn't even their for the murders, they found the man Kagome had knocked out in the woods but they didn't get anything out of him, as soon as he came too and saw the police he took a pill from his pocket and used it to kill himself...obviously they had a BIG reason for killing everyone to go to such extremes as suicide .  
  
Kagome stayed at Keade's for the next couple of night till the funeral was prepared Keade insisted they get this done as soon as possible for the child's sake.  
The funeral It was small not a lot of people came, not that there was a lot of people to invite. All of Kagome's family was dead now...she had no one; she assumed she would be staying with Keade now that she had no one else left. She sighed as she placed a rose on her parent's grave; it was snowing ...just like the night they had died. Her parent's bodies lie beneath a leafless Sakura tree...in the spring it would be beautiful. "Ahem" came a voice from behind her she turned to see a tall hansom man behind her with two boys one on each side of him, all three of them had long white hair, as white as the snow around them, and golden eyes, the man and the boy to his right both had a purple crescent moon in the middle of their foreheads, two red stripes on their cheeks and a fluffy white tail...umm thing, draped over their right shoulders. But the boy to his left didn't have any markings, or a tail; instead he had the CUTEST doggie ears she had ever seen! Gasp "Takahashi-sama!!!!!" she squealed running up to the man he gave a hardy laugh bending down so she could jump into his arms, spinning her around she giggled, "please Kagome, no need to be THAT formal! HA, Inutaisho-sama will be fine!" Kagome nodded her head; he let her down so she could greet the two boys. "Kagome do you remember my two boys, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" "OF CORSE!" she squealed running up to Inuyasha first almost knocking him over with the impact, first thing she did was rub his cute ears!! tweak tweak "aww Inuyasha I missed you!" "Missed ME?! HA... you missed the ears!" he grumbled, Inuyasha was now very red in the face...that always happened when girls touched his ears. "ya your right!" she giggled" moving from him to the other boy. "don't even think about it human!... what are you-I told you N-ummff!" He was cut off, Kagome had thrown herself at him full force her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and they were now both in the snow Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru. "crazy woman" he mumbled into her hair "he he he I missed you too Sesshou!" she said finally getting off of him luckily he was not COMPLETELY wet from the snow, just a little damp. It had been a while since they last saw each other, not sense Mr.Takahashi's 2nd wife and Inuyasha's mother died. "What are you doing hear?" Kagome asked then as if just remembering why she was there herself she looked back to her parent's grave, a sad look now adorned her features. "KAGOME" it was Keade she came over to where the four people stood in the snow. When the old woman finally did get there she had to stop and take a rest, "Kagome Inutaisho-sama is hear to take you home" "home? What do you mean" "Inutaisho-sama is your God father. You will go with him to the Takahashi manner... to live" "but what about you?" "o-don't worry about an old woman like me! I have plenty to do taking care of the shrine and what not" "yes and you are welcome to visit Keade any time you like...right?" Inutaisho added "OF CORSE!!! I love you child and wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
All of Kagome's important things were packed and would arrive at the manner tomorrow. For once sense the...incident Kagome was actually happy, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were her best friends...they were her ONLY friends, her parents always had her home schooled because they were afraid of what would happen to her (kinda like what happened to them).  
  
Sesshoumau was cold and hard to talk to, but for Kagome she new just what buttons to push to get him to talk, make him mad, or to confuse him. When she needed help he was whom she would go to because he kept his head and thought things through. Sesshoumaru always talked about how he hates humans and what not, but Kagome new no matter what he said, she could trust him with her life. Not many people would say that.  
  
Inuyasha was...an idiot, hot headed, and well grate to poke fun at. Kagome could always play with him. And she never had to push buttons to get him mad he was just generally a hotheaded person. If she needed help with some thing he was the LAST person she would come to, Inuyasha would blow it all out of proportion , or tell her to toughen up and 'be like him'. But with all his faults he was fun to be around.  
  
Inutaisho had started to warm up and wasn't in the office as much as he used to be after his wife died.  
  
Kagome seemed to bring a lot of good out in everyone, and even though she had gone through such a traumatizing experience she was still her happy self. But she would dream about that nigh a lot and would sneak into Sesshoumaru's room to sleep, for some reason being close to him when these nightmares came would make her feel better and she could sleep peacefully. Kagome assumed it was because she trusted him with her life and new he wouldn't hurt her or let her be hurt by anyone...despite all the arguments they got into, and that was A LOT. It was mostly because their was nothing else to say.  
  
Now Kagome will have to start a new life and actually go to a public school...  
  
A/N: ok the next chapter they will be all growed up!!!! Yay! They will be in school and all that whatnot ness and I would like to thank my first 2 reviewers: Pixy-Misa-Miso-Amano #1 and Lost-deity #2! Thanks guys!!!( I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Just wanted to say to Meilin H: thanks for the advise and it kind of sounded like I pissed you off or sumthin; and I just wanted ta say sorry and sometimes when I am typing I get carried away and forget to stop! I'll try to do better!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the HELL do you mean you LOST it!?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. "I MEAN I lost it! Its no big deal...so what if you have to get off your fat ass to change the channel!?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of the couch with the T.V on the discovery channel they were doing a segment on the dung beetle (woo hoo) Sesshoumaru just sat their on the couch reading a book and halfway listing to the two squabble.  
  
"My ass is NOT fat!!.... is it?!" he asked turning and trying to look at his butt. "O –god" groaned Kagome and Sesshoumaru together. "ANYWAY!! Look the remote is gone...GET OVER IT!" "but I don't know how!!!" whined inuyasha finally looking away from his ass. Kagome was just about to smack him upside his head when the T.V channel changed  
  
"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. They turned to look at the man sitting on the couch looking as if nothing happened.  
  
"you had the damn remote the whole time! Why the HELL didn't you say something!?" Inuyasha was now screaming at his older brother. "you never asked he replied coldly "o-ya!. .I see how it is you sit there and say nothing while I have to listen to him" Kagome jerked her thumb towards Inuyasha "yell at me for an hour!" "yes... well YOU never asked me either" "humph" Kagome and inuyasha huffed and pouted turning their backs to each other and muttering about stupid inu yuki , and annoying half brothers, and women.  
  
This was a typical morning for the 3 teenagers. It had been 8 years sense Kagome's parents died and she moved in with her godfather and his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hadn't changed much they looked and acted the same as when they were kids only older looking and with some new words to say (ass, shit, damn, whore....)well one thing had changed for them.. they were HOT!! Well built and drool anyway....  
  
Kagome was still the same only she...filled out more, and Kagome had been moved up a grade and was now a junior with Inuyasha even though she was only 16.(Inu is 17, Sesshou is 18).  
  
Takahashi was now in his mid forties, and as soon as Sesshoumaru graduated at the end of the year he would join his father in his multi billion-dollar company. Inuyasha would do the same.  
  
Kagome could have if she would have liked, instead she wants to be a kinder garden teacher.  
  
Songo was her best friend, she was also in her Math and Science class 2 of Kagome's worst subjects and Songo's best, so they studied together a lot. Kagome, Songo, Songo's perverted boyfriend Miroku, Inuyasha, Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyou all had a lot of the same classes together and hung out allot.  
  
"ok well I need a ride to Songo's, so you two can fight over who gets to take me!" Kagome said to the two guys still sitting on the couch as she came down the stairs. "HA! You can take her I already have to put up with her at school!" Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshoumaru. "O-no you don't! I have to put up with her kicking me in her sleep in the middle of the night, until you get woken up at 3:00 in the morning with Kagome upside down in bed and kicking you in the head YOU'R DRIVING her!" said Sesshoumaru, his voice getting colder by the second  
  
Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs her face red with anger, and fists clenched at her sides. "I CAN FEEL THE LOVE!!" her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"it's grate isn't it!?" Inuyasha asked with the same sarcasm..."you're taking her" Inuyasha handed Sesshoumaru his car keys and ran out the house before he could say anything.  
  
"damn it!...I'm always stuck with you" he grumbled "ya but you love it!" Kagome said as she through her arms around his neck.  
  
They started to walk out the door and down the driveway. "grr why can't you drive yourself?" "my car is taking a sick day' Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "its in the shop, damn thing broke down on the way to pick up Songo to go to school the other day."  
  
They were now in the car and ready to go. Sesshoumaru looked over at her..." I hate you" "awww aren't you just the sweetest thing!" Kagome leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was barley visible but the grate ALL MIGHTY Sesshoumaru was blushing. "Sesshou...you feelin ok you look a little red?" "I'm fine" he grumbled starting the engine.  
  
"WE'ER HOME! Did ya miss me Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she, Songo and Sesshoumaru came in through the door.(Sesshou picked them up)  
  
"not a bit!" Kagome pouted at this then smacked him upside the head, prancing away from him humming to herself.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she saw someone's ass sticking out of the fridge. She crept up to the un suspecting ass un detected, then without warning...she smacked it with the spatula! "mwaahahaha" Kagome laughed evilly as the person yelped at the sudden contact and hit his head on one of the fridge shelves. "OW!! Kagome!?...you kinky girl you! I had no idea you had it in you!  
  
Kagome swetdroped "uhhh..that's not wh-" "WHAT!!!???" interrupted Songo's voice.  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of her voice "its not what you think!" Kagome hid the spatula behind her back!  
  
"REALLY?!" asked Songo raising an eyebrow. "PLEASE Kagome! Don't deny your feelings for me...its not healthy." Came Miroku's voice from behind her...then there was something rubbing her.. SMAK  
  
Kagome had hit Miroku with the spatula so hard that it broke in half and he was now lying on the ground swerly eyed.  
  
"is their sum thing I should know about!?" came Inuyasha's voice as he poked his head in the door Sesshoumaru coming in behind him.  
  
Kagome sighed and explained everything to Songo, while Inuyasha put ice down Miroku's pants to wake him up. Sesshoumaru sat on the counter watching with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"AHHHH that Is so FUKING cold!" Miroku was now up and taking off his pants to get the ice out, Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing, Kagome had hid her face in her hands, Songo was blushing...yet didn't take her eyes off him, and Sesshoumaru was starring at Kagome.  
  
Once Miroku had successfully gotten his pants off he looked around at everyone and calmly asked... "so when we goin to the party"  
  
A/N:I don't know if I like this chapter that much...I kinda got bored halfway through so, I put in anything I could think of, tell me what you guys think! Next chapter ...you get to FINNALY meet the potheads! 


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: I am so so so so SORRY!!!! My spelling is...BAD...so I rely on the computer to correct EVERYTHING! And sometimes that's not a good thing! But now I have my mom proof reading my story! And I am REALLY sorry about misspelling Sango! I don't know how I did that! Brain fart! THANK YOU so much to those of you who caught my mistakes and told me about them! Now I have a nice little dictionary! And a few asked if Kikyou would be a bitch or not...WELL... not a bitch, but a little snobby, only so there will be someone else to pick on. THANKS ALL OF YOU...now on to the potheads!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"YAY PARTY!!" Kagome screamed into the night air as they were all walking to the car. "Actually Kag...we have to pick up Kikyou first." Inuyasha informed her. "Ooook... YAY we pick up Kikyou THEN on to the party!" she said in the same voice, as Sesshoumaru started the car. "Well...no we also have to stop off at the store... Naraku asked us to bring some ...uhhh... munchies." "Ya then we have to pick up Koga!" added Miroku. "You people really know how to kill a girls mood!" Kagome pouted." And HOW are we going to fit all these people in the car?" "The girls will sit on the guys laps... or we can put someone in the trunk." Miroku informed her pulling Sango closer to him making her blush. "Koga goes in the trunk!!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said at the same time, everyone looked at the two and sweatdroped. "Uhhh ya ok... that was just wrong!" Kagome said still watching the two brothers as if they were fusing together. Both Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
They arrived at the party; it was being held at their 'friend' Naraku's house, cars lined the street.  
  
The seven of them walked up to the door, they could hear music blasting through the walls, and people talking. Kagome rang the doorbell.  
  
Smoke came billowing out of the door. "AHHH KAGOME!!!! And friends! Welcome welcome!!" a very (what's the word)...happy Naraku answered the door He stepped aside to let them in.  
  
It was like they had walked into another world, there were black lights and bright colors everywhere. People were sitting on the couches smoking what Kagome thought were just regular cigarettes, only it smelled really bad, She walked over to one of the girls on the couch. "Hey Kagura!" she called out "Cough cough hey girly...wanna hit!?" the girl was dressed all in red and had her long hair done up in a bun. Kagome looked at the "Cigarette" in her hand "uhhhh-" "NO she does not" came a voice from behind her, she turned to see a very pissed Sesshoumaru, red was seeping into his eyes. Inuyasha came over and looked at him "Sesshoumaru you pothead!!! I never knew you liked this stuff! HA HA! I guess even YOU can take the stick out of your ass sometimes!" That was not the right thing to say. "I am not HIGH little "brother" I am just VERY pissed off!!" his voice was getting louder and his face was getting closer to Inuyasha's with every word. Getting the idea he went to look for his friends. "Can some one explain what's going on" poor Kagome had a helpless look on her face.  
  
Sango and Miroku were in a corner looking out of place, Sango had a strange cat in her arms. "what the hell is that!?" Inuyasha asked coming over to them. "The poor thing was having smoke blown in its face!" Sango said Inuyasha look a closer look at the animal...its head was hanging loosely off the side of Sango's arm, mouth open wide, and drool coming out, every now and then it would give a little twitch. He looked around.  
  
Kikyou and Koga were sitting on the floor smoking with some other people.  
  
"KIKYOU!!! What the hell are you doing!!" "he he he this is SO much fun Inu-chan she giggled, I feel like I am flying!" she put her arms out to her sides to demonstrate, she got up and started prancing around Inuyasha. "weeee I can FLY!"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Sango and Miroku and mouthed the word help. Miroku grabbed one of her arms and he and Sango walked over to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood.  
  
"Ok Koga time to go!" Inuyasha tried to grab his arm and get him up but he just pulled away. "noooo! I wanna stay...and I'm hungry!" he whined "we can't stay and you can have some food at my house, come on" Koga still didn't budge. Inuyasha gave a big sigh "I'll get Kagome to sit on your lap on the way home!" At this the wolf demon was up and running to where the others stood, bumping into a few people along the way.  
  
"hey Kagome" Koga tried to sound cool, but he stunk so bad Kagome made a choking noise and hid behind Sesshoumaru. "O-GOD" what happen Koga! You smell like the inside of Inuyasha's shoes!" "Hey my shoes do not smell THAT bad!" "lets just get the hell out of here" Sesshoumaru grumbled walking towards the door.  
  
"NO you can't just leave!" came Naraku's voice from behind him, Naraku wrapped an arm around Kagome' neck, she leaned her face as far away from him as possible not liking the closeness. "you just got here! Come on!" he said wrapping an arm around Kikyou' neck as well. "he he he ok!" said Kikyou still a little off from the pot. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave a low growl and pulled the girls towards them. "we are leaving!" the said at the same time "ok you guys SO need to stop doing that... it's not normal!" looking up from Sesshoumaru's chest, looking at them as if they had grown another head. She turned from them. "we'll see you at school Naraku" Kagome said to him in a sweet voice sense they were leaving they party after only being there for like 20 minutes. Naraku pouted as Kanna walked by her usually emotionless face now held a big smile and she couldn't stop laughing looking into her mirror spinning and singing "I'm so pretty, o-so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAY!" (anger management I LOVE that movie!) "ok bye bye now!" Naraku said as he fallowed after his friend singing along with her.  
  
"You know...I think I like him better when he's high!" Said Inuyasha as the started to walk towards the car, "how would you know!? He's ALWAYS high!" said Miroku, making everyone laugh, (except Sesshoumaru, he's laughing on the inside!)  
  
When they finally got to the car and everyone was getting inside the car, Koga brought up what Inuyasha had said back at the party. "hey dog shit! you said Kagome would sit on my lap!"  
  
At this stupid comment the trunk was popped Kagome was pulled in to Sesshoumaru's arms and Inuyasha through Koga into the trunk. BANG BANG BANG "let me out shit face!!!" Koga screamed. Everyone ignored the screams and bangs as they drove home thank full that there were no cops on the rode.  
  
When they got home they went inside to the kitchen, Sango and Kagome started to make something to eat for every one, Kikyou was sitting on the kitchen floor waving her hand in front of her face, "o-dude this is so cool" she giggled. "you picked a smart one chief" said Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. "SHUT UP! She's not herself, her and the idiot Koga wer-...Hey where's Koga?!"  
  
They had left the wolf demon in the trunk. "SHIT!!!" Inuyasha ran from the Kitchen to go get him.  
  
Once EVERYONE was in the house, they ate the meal the two girls had prepared. Even the little cat demon had a plate of food. "Hey Sango...what's with the cat... doesn't she belong to someone!" said Inuyasha remembering that she found it at the party. "She is mine now! Juuroumaru said he found her in some ally a few days ago and had no use for her, after I yelled at him for what he was doing to her he gave her to me...him and that brother of his" "You mean that mini me thing that fallows him around?" Kagome asked. "Yep that's the one! Uhhh Kageroumaru I think his name is, any way they gave her to me!' "Awww how cute!" Kagome ran over and started to pet the cat, "have you named her?" "Yep, Kirara. I will love her, and feed her, and pet her, and-!" Sango was now squeezing the life out of the cat demon, her eyes popping out. Everyone sweatdrops, "Ummm, Sango...love your going to kill her." Said Miroku. "Woops! Sorry bout that!" Sango let her go and she collapsed on the floor gasping for air.  
  
Later that night  
  
Everyone was sleeping; Sango and the 2 other guys stayed in 3 of the guest rooms. Well... almost everyone was asleep.  
  
Kagome opened the door with a creaking noise.  
  
Sesshoumaru's room was done all in black. That was Sesshoumaru everything was black, it was a good color on him it made his hair stand out and look SOOO much more sexy. At least that's what all the women thought. For Sesshoumaru it was an appearance thing, black made him look more in charge "if you want to get anywhere in life or respect in life you have to look the part" that's what he always said. "Inuyasha is right, he does have a stick shoved up his ass," she whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome crept as quietly as she could towards the bed.  
  
There's no need to be so quiet I could tell you were coming," Sesshoumarus voice was low and kind of groggy, as her rolled over to face her. "he he, sorry bout that. Kagome's face had a nice blush on it.  
  
Kagome walked over to the right side of the bed and crawled in snuggling closer to him. "Its no problem, you have another dream?" She nodded her head, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"O-yes and Kagome?" "Yes?" she mumbled "Inuyasha is wrong, I do not have a stick up my ass." Kagome gasped blushing deeply and mumbling apologies, Sesshoumaru just chuckled nuzzling her neck, "shhh, got to sleep it late" he whispered in to her ear making her shiver. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
A/N: YAY another chapter!!! I hope nothing is wrong with this one! But PLEASE tell me if there is!! I love you all! In a heterosexual way! =.= YAY FOR DONUTS! O-yes and I got most of the pot ummm... qualities from watching a movie called "Half Baked" it is SOOO funny! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The light pored in from the open balcony door, wind blowing the silky fabric.  
  
A cold chill came over Kagome from the open door so she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. She gave a little sigh; she was starting to wake up even though she didn't want to.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her closer holding her tight, he had been up for a while just watching over her and thinking about all the things they had been through together. Sesshoumaru and Kagome never had the whole "Sisterly Brotherly" bond thing that was more of Inuyasha and Kagome's thing. He never wanted it to be like that with him and her, it would be just plain weird! At least HE didn't think of Kagome as a sister, but how did Kagome think of him?  
  
Kagome's sleepy eyes fluttered open, She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at her, it didn't show on his face but Kagome could tell he was confused about something. Kagome sat up and move so that she was on his lap one leg on either side of him, She didn't mean for it too look as kinky and seductive as it did she just didn't want Sesshoumaru to avoid her question.  
  
For him it all seemed to be in slow motion. Sesshoumau's eyes widened a little bit at her bold move, what the hell!! Was all that came to his mind as she did it.  
  
Kagome leaned forward, she was now inches from his face, If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else her would have gulped in nervousness, or lunged at her in his need to have her, but he was NOT anyone else, so he waited for her to make the first move.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. That was it ...that was all she was going to say...all she was going to DO!!?? Sesshoumaru couldn't understand for the first time in his life what he was feeling at the moment, or what to say all that came out of his mouth was... "Huh?" "Don't play stupid with me I can see something is wrong and I'm moving till you tell me what it is!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a "humph" sound. Personally Sesshoumaru didn't mind if she moved or not, right now he was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened! He had pictured her seductively advancing on him MANY times, and NOW it had almost happened and all she did was ask what's wrong!! The only thing that came to mind was WHAT !!!???  
  
"WELL?" she asked in annoyed tone. He had to think a moment on what she said, but as if she had read his mind... "Just tell me what is wrong already!" He gave a big sigh and told her it was nothing he was just thinking about the company and what kind of changes he was going to make to it. She gave him a look that clearly said "I don't believe you" but decided to take his word for it and rolled over to her side of the bed.  
  
Lying on her back looking at the ceiling, she asked him what he wanted to do today (its Sunday) "don't know, is there anything in particular you want to do?" he asked looking at her. "hmmmm" Kagome taped her chin with her finger. "I don't know...but we should do something just the two of us." Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "We never spend enough time together and besides we have to celebrate." "We see each other everyday, and what are we celebrating?" "But we don't do anything, and we are celebrating the fact that I didn't beat you up in my sleep last nigh!!" Kagome smiled at him already planning what they were going to do today.  
  
"How do you know that you didn't hit me in your sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously. Kagome sweatdroped "ehh...well you see..I.. ummm... crap" Sesshoumaru moved as fast as lightning pinning her to the bed her hands above her head. "Explain yourself" he demanded not really mad...it was just an excuse to touch her. "I ONLY do it when you make me mad earlier that day!" "What about Friday....I didn't even talk to you that day" "THAT'S WHAY I WAS MAD!!!" Kagome was blushing madly now Sesshoumaru was on top of her with nothing but his silk boxers on, and she with nothing but a white tanktop and matching shorts, and he smelled SOOO good and ...she just couldn't think strait, what was going on.  
  
Sesshoumaru made a low growling sound and moved off her, not trusting himself. "please don't be mad...sometimes I really was asleep" she assured him. He looked back at her "you owe me" was all he said as he got up from the bed and walked to his bathroom to take a cold shower.  
  
Kagome left his room and went to her own and prepared for the day.  
  
Down stairs everyone else was up and making things to eat as Kagome and Sesshoumaru came down.  
  
"so what is everyone going to do today?" Kagome asked sitting down at the table and steeling half of Kikyou's bagel. "HEY" she pouted "that was mine" "yes and it's very good" Kagome said finishing it off with a smile. "not rite!" Kikyou yelled standing up and pointing at Kagome. "calm down! And eat" Sango gave Kikyou another bagel and left to help Miroku who was being shocked by the toaster because he was trying to get his toast out with a fork (smart move!). "I'm sorry" Kagome giggled out as she stole another peace of Kikyou's bagel. Kikyou and Kagome were running around the kitchen Kagome eating the bagel the whole time.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing about who got the last of the eggs, Sango had unplugged the toaster and Miroku was now twitching as he thanked Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood in the doorway watching everything. Some one came up behind him. "well looks like I would do better just to go out and eat" Inutaisho chuckled as he watched the fiasco. "good morning father" "morning" The two men stood in silence unable to stop watching the scene before them..  
  
Kikyou had jumped onto Kagome's back in a kind of piggyback ride, She was yelling at her "I WANT MY BAGEL!!" "I ATE IT!" "I DON"T CARE!!! IT WAS MINE!!!!" "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GIVE IT BACK TO YOU.... CRAZY!" "LET ME HIT YOU IN THE STOMIC!" "HELL NO!" They continued on like that.  
  
Sango was beating the crap out of the still twitching Miroku for groping her.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga were throwing the eggs at each other, once they were all broken they started to attack each other they now had each other in a headlock and we NOT going to let go anytime soon.  
  
Kirara was eating the egg mess the two demos had left.  
  
"should we do something?" asked Sesshoumaru. 'naaa...lets go out to eat" "you want to leave THEM alone!?" we'll have Jaken clean up everything besides its only material things, they can be replaced."  
  
The two demons left the others to their squabble. Sesshoumaru was a little uneasy about leaving Kagome their while the wolf demon was their but decided Inuyasha would take care of it if anything happened and left with his father.  
  
A/N: I no I no it wasn't very long! The next one WILL be longer and I am sorry it took so long...I was thinking about putting it on hold or something because it wasn't going how I wanted it to...but then I started typing and ideas just started coming to me so I WON'T be putting it on hold...but their will probably only be like 2 maybe 3 more chapters I have an idea for another story but I want to finish this one before I start! =.= 


End file.
